


The Final Memory

by McTimeWithAutomail



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, FMA AU, Fullmetal Alchemist AU, Implied Relationships, Past Character Death, botw au, breath of the wild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: Edward Elric, the Hero of Hyrule, finds one last memory of him and Princess Winry from 100 years ago, but he was not prepared for what he remembered.-I've had this BOTW AU for FMA stuck in my head for a while now so I finally decided to write something for it!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	The Final Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is it y’all! For the first time since 2016/2017, I’m finally writing something other than a school paper! I’ve been wanting to try writing again on and off for some time, but I never have the confidence to do so...before we dive in, I’d like to give @thephilosophersapprentice a shoutout for letting me talk her ear off about my BOTW AU. Thanks a bunch!

The first thing Edward Elric noticed as he rode his horse Epona towards Fort Hateno was the numerous amount of dead guardians littering the vast fields. Empty, lifeless husks strewn about, seemingly frozen in time. Edward stopped Epona, climbing off and tying her to a nearby tree. Hands ready to grab his bow if needed, he slowly walks toward a pile of guardians. If they were as dead as he believed them to be, this would be a perfect time to restock on parts. Maybe Robbie could make him more of those ancient arrows that he got last time he stopped at the tech lab. As a gentle breeze flew past him, he tucked a couple of loose strands of hair behind his ear before he started searching the guardian closest to him for parts. As he searched the guardians, he collected all sorts of screws, shafts, cores, and other parts that he couldn’t even begin to understand what they were.

As the sun sunk lower in the sky, casting a soft glow onto the machines, Edward stuffed the parts into his satchel and decided to set up camp. He wanders over to a section of the field by some water and reaches for some kindling in his bag to set up a fire when he suddenly freezes. He slowly turns to see one of the dead guardians who seemed to be in the process of climbing a gigantic rock. He continues to look around, and suddenly the sight of the guardian husks sends a chill through him. As a familiar feeling of dizzying weightlessness begins to overtake him, it suddenly dawns on him that he stumbled upon another memory.

“Nononono, this can’t be happening. I thought I found them all?!” Panic gripped his chest as he fell onto his hands and knees. He grasped at the dirt, trying to fight the sensation of being pulled back into the past, but his vision suddenly went white as his mind once again went back to 100 years ago.

~

_Rain._

_Why must it always rain on the worst days?_

_As the rain poured around them, the sound of screams filled the air. Edward’s nose was filled with the suffocating smell of smoke and blood and burnt flesh. His mind was reeling. He needs to keep her safe, he needs to protect her, he needs to_ **_do his job he nee_ ** _-_

_He suddenly collapsed to the ground, driving the master sword into the dirt to help him pull himself onto one knee. He panted as he gazed upon the destruction around him. Gentle yet calloused hands, her hands, gripped his shoulders._

_“Edward, save yourself, go!” Her desperate words barely reaching his ears as he tried to focus his thoughts. He probably had a concussion at this point and his head felt ready to split open as his thoughts raced around. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me! Run!” Princess Winry, his Princess he swore on his life he would protect, cried. He pushed himself upward, stumbling backward as his vision blurred and head spun. Dripping wet hair stuck to his face and a mix of rain and blood mixed into his right eye, turning half of his vision a dingy pink._

_In front of them stood a pile of guardians, collapsed amongst the flames and smoke, but a very much living guardian walked over its fallen brethren. As it spotted the princess and her knight, the guardian stood tall on its spider-like legs, positioning its glowing eye on the pair. A single red laser settled itself on Edward as it prepared to fire. A high pitched whine filled the air as Edward’s eyes closed, ready to accept his fate. ‘As long as Winry is safe, I can die knowing I did my job…’_

_“NO!” Winry shoved the golden-haired knight aside, stretching out her hand. A bright glow suddenly blasted through the field, shutting down all the guardians in the surrounding area. As the creatures collapsed, Winry stared at her mud-covered hand in awe. Could her powers finally have come? After years of prayers of anger and curses and tears towards the goddess, could Hylia have finally come through?! “Was that-” Her head whipped around as Edward collapsed with a thud behind her, the blood and mud covering him and making her proud, fierce, blue-clad partner look almost...lifeless. A feeling of horror overtook her because she realized the reason he looked lifeless is that he was dying in front of her. She ran to his side, collapsing into a puddle of muddy water._

_“Edward! Get up, damn it!” She cried, placing an arm under his shoulders and propping him up as he began to cough. Blood escaped his lips, mixing with the rainwater dripping down his face. His normally strikingly gold-colored eyes now took one a muted version of their normal hue as he stared at her._

_“You’re going to be just fine.” Her voice cracked slightly at the end, the tears she had been holding back up until now finally escaping her eyes. “Just hang on a bit longer!” As she said this, Edward’s eyes closed and his body went limp in her arms. Her grip on him tightened as she pressed her face into his chest._

_“You can’t die on me now, you still have a job to do! We’re supposed to fight Calamity Ganon alongside the other champions...you’re supposed to be Hyrule’s hero and protect everyone! Everyone is counting on you, hero! You can’t leave them!” More tears slid down her cheeks. “...you can’t leave me...I still need you, Edward.” She broke down completely, crying into the drenched, dirty shirt that clung to Edward’s body. Suddenly, the Master Sword on the ground next to him began to glow, letting out an enchanted chime. Winry sat up, looking over at the sword._

_“The sword..?” Fi was speaking to her again! “So he can...he can still be saved?” Before the sword could respond, Winry heard a pair of sheika guards calling her name. When the pair of sheika spotted Winry, they ran over to where she sat, bending down on one knee._

_“Princess! Are you hurt?”_

_“You must take Edward to the Shrine of Resurrection!” Winry spoke, using her royal court tone of voice and hoping that the rain hid her tear-stained cheeks. “If you don’t get him there immediately we are going to lose him forever. Is that clear?” The two sheika men nodded in understanding. “So make haste and go, his life is now in your hands…”_

~

The whiteness faded as Edward’s mind was suddenly thrust back into the present, and he found himself lying on the ground shaking. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe and was shaking. He had found that recovering his memories always seemed to trigger a panic attack, but no matter how many times he went through the process of recovering a memory, it never seemed to get easier. He shifted so he was laying in a more comfortable position on his back, still feeling too light-headed to stand, and took a minute to calm his breathing. After falling into a calmer, comfortable rhythm of breathing, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind his ears, feeling dampness as his hand went past his cheek. He realized that he had been crying and let out a frustrated sigh. What had happened to the calm, cool and collected knight he was in his memories? How had he become such a failure? What had he done for Hylia to make him suffer like this?!

_Edward…_

Edward stood and looked around, hearing the wind. Or maybe an animal? But it sounded almost...human. Or maybe he was finally losing it and hearing things.

_Edward_

Wait, he had heard this voice before. He heard the voice when he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection.

He heard this voice every blood moon, pleading for him to be careful.

He heard this voice in his dreams.

He knew this voice, the one that whispered in his ear during the darkest of times.

The voice that could be stern and regal and gentle all at once.

It was Winry.

His guide.

His princess.

His-

_You have recovered all of your memories of us from 100 years ago. I am here... inside Hyrule Castle. It is finally time for you to defeat Ganon...I have faith in you, Edward…_

Edward picked up his bag, running over to his horse and hopping on. He had already made her wait over 100 years, he refused to make his princess wait for another second to finish what they had started so long ago.

As Epona began to gallop towards Hyrule Castle, Edward allowed himself to smile softly, gazing out towards the horizon. “Hang on, Princess. Just a little bit longer. I’m coming for you.” 


End file.
